Under Firework
by HarukazeRen
Summary: Ini pertama kalinya bagi Len untuk mengajak Miku menonton kembang api untuk memeriahkan malam tahun baru. Dan di malam itu juga dia mengutarakan isi hatinya yang ia simpan karena rasa malunya. Senyumannya di bawah cahaya kembang api yang berwarna-warni mengalihkan semua perhatiannya dari kembang api pada Miku. "Aku rasa sekarang ini kamu itu seperti kembang api."


__Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Yamaha__

* * *

 _ _Under Firework__

Len memajukan buah catur kudanya maju ke tapak catur dengan pola gerak huruf L sehingga menempatkankan kuda hitam itu pada tapak catur hitam yang berjarak satu pola gerak kuda－tiga kotak catur yang bisa membentuk pola seperti huruf L－dengan buah catur raja putih yang dimainkan Kaito. Len menyinggungkan seringai di bibirnya, membuat ujung bibir sebelah kirinya sedikit lebih tinggi dari ujung kanannya. Dia mendengus pelan, seakan puas dengan strategi permainan yang dilakukannya. Tapi Len memang puas, dia telah mengunci gerak dari raja musuhnya.

Len mendongakkan kepalanya yang semula tertunduk membelajari papan catur. Sepasang mata __aquamarine__ miliknya kini beradu pandang dengan mata biru tua Kaito, yang sekarang tengah menatapnya tajam. "Skakmat," ucapnya sambil melemaskan bahunya, "aku menang lagi, paman Kaito."

Dahi Kaito semakin berkerut, membuat alis tebalnya hampir saling bertemu. Wajah tuanya kini benar-benar tampak tua karena kerutan-kerutan dan lipatan-lipatan di wajahnya, bahkan otot di keningnya terlihat menonjol dan berkedut-kedut. "Dasar, kamu ini tidak bisa bermain santai dengan orang tua ya?" Kaito menggerutu kesal sambil menjatuhkan semua buah catur yang ada di atas papan catur.

Len membantunya mengambil buah-buah catur yang tergeletak di lantai. Ketika Kaito membalik papan caturnya, Len memasukan buah catur itu ke dalam papan catur. Len kembali menatap mata biru tua Kaito. "Kan paman yang menyuruhku untuk tidak bermain dengan santai." tanya Len. Tapi dia kini sedikit lega karena Kaito tidak memandangnya dengan sinis lagi. Semenjak dia datang ke rumah ini di hari ulang tahunnya Kaito tidak segalak dulu ketika dia baru berpacaran dengan Miku.

Sewaktu dia pertama kali berpacaran dengan Miku, tepatnya saat Miku masih kelas tiga sekolah menengah atas dan Len masih kuliah, Kaito sangat melarang dirinya untuk bertemu dengan Miku.

"Sudahlah Kaito, bagaimanapun juga Miku akan tetap pergi dengan Len," ucap Meiko. Len menoleh sebentar ketika Meiko－ibu Miku－berbicara. Setiap ada Meiko, Kaito sedikit bisa menahan dirinya untuk mengusir Len keluar. Meiko mulai berbicara lagi dan diawali dengan hembusan nafas yang pelan, "Len, apa kami berdua boleh ikut dengan kalian ke pantai?"

Mata Len membulat. Dia sedikit curiga apa itu salah satu rencana Kaito untuk mengacaukan kencannya dengan Miku, tapi setelah Len berfikir masak-masak dia mengerti apa yang diminta oleh Meiko. Meiko tentu saja mengkhawatirkan anak gadis satu-satunya. Orang tua mana yang tidak khawatir membiarkan anak gadisnya pergi dengan lelaki dewasa berduaan saja malam-malam, menggunakan mobil. Meskipun tempat tujuannya adalah pantai yang banyak dikunjungi orang-orang tetap saja akan membuat orang tua selalu khawatir jika anaknya keluar tanpa diawasi. Len menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia menatap Miku, penasaran dengan tanggapan si anak gadis yang dikhawatirkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Miku membalas tatapan Len dengan senyuman, seakan berkata padanya , "terima kasih sudah mengizinkan mereka ikut."

"Tentu saja boleh," jawab Len sambil menoleh pada Meiko, "lebih banyak orang akan lebih ramai lagi 'kan."

Kaito melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. Ekor mata Len dapat melihat samar-samar kalau Kaito sedikit menggerutu lalu mendecak. Ketika Len melirikkan matanya pada Kaito, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau si pemilik rambut biru yang tukang menggerutu itu memutar bola matanya ke atas, seakan enggan untuk ikut bersama dengannya.

"Paman ikut 'kan?" tanya Len.

Kaito melirik pada Len. Lagi-lagi dahinya berkerut, membuat alisnya hampir saling bertemu. "Ya, aku akan ikut denganmu." Kaito mengambil caturnya lalu bangkit dari duduk silanya, dia kembali menatap Len sambil berkata, "aku yang akan duduk di sebelahmu. Meiko dan Miku duduk di belakang." Kaito menaruh catur itu di dalam rak sebelah sofa yang diduduki Miku dan Meiko, lalu pergi menuju kamarnya.

Suara Miku yang terkekeh membuat Len menoleh kepadanya. Binar-binar di matanya tampak semakin berkilauan karena cahaya-cahaya lampu terang di ruang keluarga milik keluarga Shion. Senyumnya yang melebar membuat matanya menyipit, menunjukkan lengkungan-lengkungan keceriaan baik dari bibir ataupun matanya. Setiap kali Len melihat senyuman itu jantungnya selalu berdebar. Padahal, bukan sekali atau dua kali Len melihat senyuman itu. Dia sudah sering melihatnya, bahkan tidak terhitung oleh jari. Tapi tetap saja senyuman itu masih saja memberikan efek dahsyat pada jantung Len dan semakin menguatkan keinginannya untuk memiliki sekaligus melindungi si pemilik senyuman itu.

"Syukurlah papa sekarang tidak segalak yang kemarin-kemarin," ucap Miku lalu dia terkekeh dengan ceria sambil menumpu dagunya pada satu kepalan tangannya yang bertumpu pada sikut.

Meiko yang duduk di sebelah Miku ikut tertawa, "ya awalnya dia melarangmu untuk ikut dengan Len," ucapnya sambil menunjuk Miku dengan telunjuk kanannya lalu telunjuk itu ia lipat bersaman dengan jari-jari lainnya yang melipat dan berada di atas paha Meiko. "Tapi setelah kubujuk Kaito untuk ikut dengan Len sekaligus mengawasi Miku, Kaito terlihat sangat bersemangat."

"Jadi mama dan papa akan mengawasiku terus saat aku di pantai dengan Len?" tanya Miku.

Meiko tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja, tapi tenang saja aku dan Kaito punya acara kami sendiri. Sudah lama kami tidak berkencan semenjak Miku mulai sekolah."

Suara pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatian Len pada Meiko. Dia melirik ke sumber suara, tempat dimana pintu yang terbuka itu mengeluarkan suara. Kaito keluar dari pintu itu dengan mantel tudung berbulu berwarna abu kehijauan. "Aku sudah siap. Miku, pakai jaket yang tebal, di pantai pasti dingin."

"Tentu saja."

Len bangkit dari duduk silanya. Dia merogoh saku celananya, mencari kunci mobil dan juga dompetnya. Ketika dia menemukan kunci mobil di dalam sakunya, Len mengeluarkan tangannya, mengangkatnya sejajar dengan dadanya untuk melihat jam di arlojinya. Arloji itu menunjukkan jam pada pukul sembilan lebih dua puluh lima menit waktu malam. Mereka harus bergegas pergi karena jalanan ke pantai bisa saja macet.

Len belajar dari pengalaman tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Mengadakan pesta di pantai atau alun-alun kota pada malam tahun baru adalah sebuah tradisi kota ini. Tahun lalu Len mengadakan pesta tahun baru dengan teman-teman kerjanya di pantai. Mereka berangkat dari kantor jam sepuluh dan sampai di pantai pukul dua belas lebih lima belas menit. Telat lima belas menit untuk menonton kembang api dari pantai, sehingga mereka melihat pesta kembang api di jalanan. Tahun lalu dia juga membawa Rin, Rin menunggu di kantor Len dan sedikit membuat kegaduhan karena Rin tidak sabar menunggu Len selesai bekerja. Dan di pesta itulah Rin bertemu dengan Mikuo.

Tahun ini Len mendapatkan waktu kerja setengah hari. Malam tahun baru termasuk dalam jam kerja, sama seperti malam-malam perayaan besar lainnya. Tapi, Len mendapatkan izin untuk pulang lebih awal dan pekerjaan Len digantikan oleh rekan kerjanya yang lebih tua. Dia pulang pukul tujuh malam dan langsung pergi ke keluarga Shion untuk mengajak Miku pergi tapi Kaito menghalangi Len dengan menantangnya bermain catur.

"Kalau begitu, kita pergi sekarang saja," ucap Len sambil menunjuk jam dinding di atas pintu masuk ruang keluarga, sayangnya jam itu diatur sepuluh menit lebih cepat dari waktu aslinya. "Aku khawatir jalanan akan macet."

.

Pantai pada malam tahun baru memang selalu ramai. Sudah ke-tiga kalinya Len merayakan malam tahun baru di pantai kota, dan sekarang adalah yang ke-empat kalinya. Tapi yang ke-lima ini sangat spesial bagi Len karena ini pertama kalinya dia mengajak Miku untuk merayakan malam tahun baru bersama-sama.

Len dan Miku berdiri di tepi pantai yang sedikit bersalju sementara Kaito dan Meiko mengawasi mereka dari kios-kios makanan yang menyediakan tempat duduk. Udara malam itu sangat dingin, karena memang sedang musim dingin. Tapi mereka beruntung karena salju sudah beberapa hari tidak turun sehingga menyebabkan pantai tidak begitu bersalju.

Len kembali melihat arlojinya sambil menghitung mundur berapa menit lagi yang harus mereka lewati untuk berganti tahun. Malam ini sudah pukul sebelah lebih empat puluh dua menit. Masih ada delapan belas menit lagi agar arloji menunjukkan pukul dua belas. Perjalanan mereka menuju pantai cukup memakan waktu karena jalanan padat tapi tak sampai macet dan merayap. Mereka sampai di pantai pada pukul sepuluh lebih lima puluh menit.

Len terus melihat arlojinya, mencoba untuk menghitung jam dan mengurangi rasa canggungnya yang ia rasakan kala ia sedang berdua dengan Miku, apalagi berdekatan. Keadaannya berbeda dengan planetarium kemarin. Pantai ini diterangi oleh banyak lampu, meskipun Len dan Miku berdiri di dekat tepi pantai, cahaya lampu-lampu sampai ke tepi pantai, membuat Len dapat melihat wajah Miku dengan jelas dan membuatnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah. Meskipun banyak orang di sekitarnya, Len tetap merasa kalau mereka hanya berduaan di tepi pantai itu.

Sesekali Len melirik Miku, berusaha meyakinkan kalau jantungnya akan kembali normal kala dia melirik Miku. Tapi, mata mereka berdua kini saling bertemu. Rasanya sangat berbeda ketika berada dia di antara orang-orang yang dikenal Len dengan berada di antara orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Kini Len berada di antara orang yang tidak dikenalnya, membuatnya merasa hanya Miku orang yang ada di sisinya dan hanya mereka berdua yang ada di sini.

Miku tersenyum pada Len, memberikan senyuman lebar yang lagi-lagi mendebarkan jantung Len. "Kamu kedinginan Len?" tanya Miku sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku mantel berbulunya.

Len mengalihkan pandangannya tapi kembali menatap Miku. "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan udara malam karena pekerjaanku."

Miku mendekati Len, tapi saat Miku mendekatinya dengan refleks Len sedikit menjauhi Miku. Merasa malu karena di dekatnya dan juga merasa ada tatapan pembunuh yang tengah mengawasinya. Miku kembali mendekatinya tapi ketika Len hendak menjauh, Miku merangkul tangan Len, memeluknya dan menjadikannya sandaran kepalanya. "Kamu tahu, aku sangat senang kamu bekerja sebagai reporter dan pembaca berita di televisi."

Len mengangkat alisnya. "Kenapa?" Dia melirik Miku sambil meyakinkan jantungnya tak akan berdebar meskipun kini jantungnya tengah berdebar dengan kencang, dan mungkin kini Miku tengah mendengar irama detak jantung Len yang cepat.

"Aku bisa menunjukkan pada teman-temanku kalau aku memiliki pacar yang keren," jawab Miku.

Len menggumam, berusaha terdengar biasa saja meskipun dalam hatinya dia merasa sangat senang dan wajahnya mulai terasa panas. "Aku ini seperti barang yang bisa kamu bangga-banggakan saja."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu," ketus Miku lalu mendecak dengan nada yang serupa ketika Kaito tengah mendecak kesal pada Len. "Kadang-kadang aku juga merasa tidak senang karena ada temanku yang mengaku-ngaku kalau kamu mirip dengan adik tirinya."

Len mengangkat satu alisnya. Ia sendiri merasa tidak percaya, wajahnya yang ia anggap tampan dan bernilai mahal dalam layar televisi berita bisa dibilang mirip dengan seseorang yang tidak di kenalnya. Kesannya seperti membuat wajahnya itu wajah yang pasaran. "Memangnya ada ya orang yang mirip denganku?"

Miku mengangguk. "Iya. Kamu masih ingat dengan anak orang kaya yang biasa kuceritakan itu 'kan, yang namanya Lily? Semester ini aku memiliki kelas yang sama dengannya dan kami menjadi teman yang lumayan dekat," ucap Miku lalu dia mendongak menatap Len, membuat wajah Len terpantul di mata zamrud Miku, "dia menunjukkan foto adik tirinya itu dan kalian berdua memang sedikit mirip. Hanya saja kamu lebih tinggi dari dia dan Lily juga bilang kalau aku mirip dengan teman sekolahnya."

Len terkekeh dengan ciri khas suaranya yang sedikit menyebalkan－dan seakan tak peduli. "Berarti wajah kita ini pasaran ya?"

Alis Miku langsung menyentak. Dia mencubit tangan Len dan hidung Miku mulai memerah karena ia mulai marah. "Jangan pernah bilang kalau wajahku ini pasaran!"

"Ba-baiklah!" Len mendesis sambil menahan rasa sakitnya.

Tangan Miku yang tak merangkul Len kini menunjuk bintang-bintang yang berkilauan di langit malam. "Len, apa kamu menyukai bintang?"

Len menatap Miku dalam-dalam. Dia paham kalau itu adalah salah satu cara Miku untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan dari hal yang membuatnya kesal. __Padahal dia yang mulai duluan membahas soal orang yang mirip denganku.__ Len memutar matanya sambil mengangkat satu bahunya lalu menatap bintang. Dia tidak mengerti bintang dan juga tidak mau mengerti apa itu bintang karena membaca buku tentang bintang saja sudah membuatnya sakit kepala. Pergi ke planetarium mungkin memang mengasikkan, tapi tidak dengan teori dan ilmu-ilmu yang menyangkut dengan bintang-bintang. "Aku suka, tapi aku tidak mengerti bintang."

Miku menggerakkan jari telunjuknya, seperti menggambarkan sesuatu dengan menarik garis dari bintang-bintang itu. Ketika Len perhatikan, Miku menggambar sebuah benda yang mirip dengan sayap. "Bintang itu bisa digunakan dalam berbagai hal, bintang-bintang itu juga tempat dunia-dunia lainnya 'kan. Aku jadi penasaran, apa benar-benar ada kehidupan di planet-planet lain. Tapi, ada orang yang bilang kalau di planet-planet lain itu ada kehidupan, jangan-jangan alien itu benar-benar ada." Miku menggumam sementara Len tetap diam, mendengarkan celotean dari Miku. "Aku percaya kalau bintang itu bisa membawa harapan orang-orang."

Len menyipitkan matanya. Sesaat dia tersadar pembicaraan santai mereka ini sedikit menenangkan hati Len yang sebelumnya berdebar kencang. "Tapi bintang-bintang itu kan matahari, mana mungkin mereka bisa membawa harapan orang."

"Hmm..." Miku menggumam. Dia menurunkan tangannya, kembali memasukkannya ke dalam saku mantelnya sementara satu tangannya lagi masih memeluk tangan Len. "Dasar, kamu ini memang tidak bisa menggombal," ucap Miku lalu menggerutu, tapi anehnya Miku mengeratkan pelukannya pada tangan Len. "Tapi itulah yang membuatku suka."

Jika Miku melihat wajahnya sekarang, Len yakin kalau Miku akan mentertawakannya karena kini wajahnya pasti memerah, Len sendiri sudah merasakan panas di wajahnya.

"Leen! Mikuu!" suara teriakan yang memanggil Len itu sesaat membuat Len merasa kesal. Suara itu milik saudara kembarnya, Rin.

Len menoleh ke tepi pantai lainnya, mencari suara Rin yang mungkin saja sedang berlari untuk mengganggu dirinya. Len memang mendapati Rin tengah melambaikan tangannya, berlari mendekati Len dan Miku sementara Mikuo berlari mengikuti Rin di belakangnya.

"Oh, itu Rin," ucap Miku sambil mengangkat kepalanya yang sebelumnya bersandar di lengan Len.

"Ah... sialan... ternyata Rin dan Mikuo datang... bukannya Mikuo bilang kalau dia ada siaran sampai tengah malam? Rin juga bilang dia tidak akan datang ke pantai," gumam Len lalu mendecak kesal. Dia segera memegang tangan Miku, menariknya dan membawanya berlari menjauhi Rin ke dalam kerumunan orang.

Mereka berdua berlari mengikuti Len yang berusaha menjauhi Rin sebisa mungkin dan Len berharap semoga Rin tidak mengejarnya. Mereka terus berlari, melewati kerumunan orang yang mendesaki pantai. Sesaat Len tersadar kalau dirinya membuat masalah dengan Kaito karena seakan-akan dia membawa kabur Miku agar Meiko dan Kaito tidak bisa mengawasi mereka berdua. Len berlari membawa Miku ke tepi pantai lalu berhenti. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan sekitarnya, memastikan Rin tidak ada. Dia menghela nafasnya dengan lega lalu menatap Miku.

"Kenapa kita berlari?"tanya Miku dan nafasnya terdengar sedikit tersengal-sengal.

"Karena aku tidak mau ada yang mengganggu acara kita berdua malam ini."

Entah suara Len itu terdengar atau tidak oleh Miku karena suara riuh pengunjung pantai dan juga suara kembang api yang tiba-tiba meluncur dan meledak di udara. Len sudah memastikan kalau gombalannya yang tak sengaja itu tak terdengar di telinga Miku. Tapi ia salah, meskipun cahaya merah kembang api mewarnai wajah Miku menjadi kemerahan, tapi Len masih bisa melihat rona merah di pipi Miku sangat jelas.

"Kamu ingin tidak ada yang mengganggu kita?"

"Ya..."

Lagi-lagi suara kembang api meluncur ke udara lalu meledak-ledak bagai bunga mekar dan pecahan dari ledakan itu meledakan lagi, seperti membalas suara riuh kembang api. Miku menoleh ke arah pantai sementara Len mengangkat arlojinya, kini sudah pukul dua belas malam tengah malam, tahun telah berganti. Len menyimpulkan senyuman tipis, merasa senang bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Miku di malam tahun baru.

Len ikut menoleh ke arah pantai, melihat kembang api yang cantik dan berwarna warni meledak-ledak di udara, menghiasi langit gelap yang dihiasi bintang dan meramaikan malam. Len menoleh kepada Miku, senyumannya kembali memudar kala ia mengingat Miku tidak bisa berlama-lama di kota ini, dia akan segera kembali bangku kuliahnya. Meskipun Miku masih dua minggu lagi berada di kota ini, Len tidak bisa menjamin dirinya untuk bisa bertemu dengan Miku selama seminggu sekali karena tuntutan pekerjaan yang membuatnya pulang malam.

Selagi tak ada yang memperhatikan, Len menggenggam tangan Miku. Miku memanggil nama Len, tampak kaget karena Len tiba-tiba berinisiatid memegang tangannya. Len sangat ingin memeluk gadis itu dari belakang tapi dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko lebih atau melakukan hal yang lebih jauh dari sekedar bergandengan tangan.

"Kamu suka dengan kembang api?" tanya Len.

Miku mengangguk lalu kembali melihat kembang api. "Tentu saja, mereka itu meriah dan cantik, bagaimana dengamu? Kamu pasti suka 'kan?"

"Aku suka, tapi ini aku merasa kamu itu seperti kembang api," ucap Len dengan tatapan matanya yang datar dan sedikit serius, mata Miku kini menatap Len dengan sedikit keheranan dan mulutnya menganga kecil. "Kamu cantik seperti kembang api, bersinar... tapi sebentar lagi kamu akan hilang dari pandanganku... kamu harus kembali ke kota sebelah lagi 'kan?"

Miku tersenyum tipis, senyuman itu begitu lembut dan menenangkan Len. "Tapi, meskipun aku hilang dari pandanganmu aku tidak akan hilang dari hatimu kan?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Len. Sesaat Len sadar dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Jantungnya semakin berdebar tak karuan dan wajahnya kembali panas, mungkin sudah merah karena dia melihat hidungnya sendiri sudah merah.

Wajah Miku kini merah padam, padahal gombalan yang diucapkan Len bukanlah gombalan maut yang seding Len lihat di acara komedi. Tapi karena sudah terlanjur, Len memutuskan untuk mengatakan isi hatinya.

"Kamu mau menikah denganku?"

Mata Miku membulat. "E... a-apa?" Wajah Miku semakin merah dan kini mulutnya bergetar.

Len kini memegang tangan Miku. Meskipun suara kembang api masih menggelegar meramaikan pantai dan mewarnai malam, tapi Miku dan Len dapat mendengar suara mereka dengan jelas. "Aku ingin menikah denganmu... ya... tentu saja setelah kamu selesai menyelesaikan pendidikanmu... aku ingin terus bersamamu dan melakukan semua hal berdua denganmu. Apa kamu mau menikah denganku?" tanya Len, "kamu tidak perlu menjawab se-"

"Aku mau." Miku mengangguk. "Dengan begitu, aku tidak akan disamakan dengan kembang api kan?" Miku tersenyum dan menatap mata Len dengan lembut lagi. Senyumannya itu kini menyipitkan matanya yang memancarkan kelembutan.

Meskipun suara kembang api sangat keras dan ramai, Len bisa mendengar suara detak jantung Miku dengan keras, begitu juga dengan suara jantungnya sendiri. Len melengkungkan senyuman, melembutkan tatapan matanya pada Miku. Sudah telat baginya untuk merasa takut dan canggung di saat seperti ini karena dia sudah mengutarakan isi hatinya dan Miku menerimanya. Hanya saja, Len harus tetap memikirkan cara untuk meyakinkan Kaito agar dia merestui pernikahan mereka berdua nanti. "Tentu saja, kamu tidak akan pernah menjadi kembang api."

Di bawah langit yang penuh kembang api mereka berjanji untuk terus bersama.

Miku menutup matanya sambil terseyum tipis. "Karena nanti aku akan terus berada di dedekatmu, di sebelahmu, dan bersamamu..."

"Ya..."

Miku terkekeh. "Kalau aku benar-benar menjadi kembang api dan menghilang dari pandanganmu, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

Len menggenggam erat tangan Miku yang lebih kecil darinya. Ketinya angin bertiup, rambutnya tertiup angin sehingga sedikit menutupi pandangannya. Rambut Miku juga tertiup angin. Tapi, meskipun suara kembang api sangat keras dia dapat mendengar suara angin yang berhembus menuju lautan. Meskipun rambutnya sedikit menghalangi penglihatannya dan rambut Miku yang tertiup sedikit menutupi wajahnya, Len bisa melihat senyuman di wajah Miku. Len menyeka rambut Miku, menyelipkan helai-helai rambut itu ke belakang telinga Miku.

"Aku akan terus mencarimu sampai aku bisa melihat cahayamu lagi."

* * *

Fin

* * *

A.N

aku tau kalau ini sudah telat untuk mengucapkan tahun baru. tapi aku persembahkan fic ini untuk merayakan tahun baru. oh iya ini adalah lanjutan dari fic Nine Wishes: Len's side :)))

Hope you all like it

RnR?


End file.
